mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleetfoot/Gallery
Season one The Best Night Ever Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Season two Sweet and Elite The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png|Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby. Season four Rainbow Falls Rainbow seeing the Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png The Wonderbolts arrive on the field S4E10.png Rainbow meets the Wonderbolts S4E10.png Soarin 'some real competition here!' S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'Two more days of practice' S4E10.png Spitfire, Soarin and Rainbow sees Fleetfoot walking away S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot about to eat the muffins S4E10.png Rainbow listening Applejack talking S4E10.png Spitfire transferring horseshoe to Fleetfoot S4E10.png Fleetfoot on the ground S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'pick up the pace!' S4E10.png|"Pick up the pace!" Spitfire being massaged S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot sees Soarin falling S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire see Soarin falling down S4E10.png Ponies cheering S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot shocked S4E10.png The ambulance coming S4E10.png Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Rainbow 'about how great I am' S4E10.png Bulk shouts at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Bulk 'Never mind!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'right before the tryouts' S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire look at each other S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot putting on their glasses S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'you grew up in Cloudsdale' S4E10.png Spitfire 'you could fly with us' S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot looking at each other while Rainbow is looking at them S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'You could practice with us' S4E10.png Spitfire 'through some pretty intense workouts' S4E10.png Fleetfoot pointing towards the sky S4E10.png Rainbow agrees S4E10.png Fleetfoot ready S4E10.png Fleetfoot flying no suit S4E10.png Rainbow transferring horseshoe to Fleetfoot S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'Awesome!' S4E10.png Rainbow and the Wonderbolts doing wing-ups S4E10.png Rainbow, Spitfire and Fleetfoot eating while flying S4E10.png Rainbow and the Wonderbolts with goggles S4E10.png Group of ponies coming to Rainbow and Wonderbolts S4E10.png Spitfire's tail being blown by a hairdryer S4E10.png Ponies measuring S4E10.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts with new outfits S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot walking up S4E10.png Fleetfoot considers Rainbow an asset S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot "permanently" S4E10.png Fleetfoot "you won't be able to fly for Ponyville" S4E10.png Rainbow struggles with her decision S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot give Rainbow time to think S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot speeding down the track S4E10.png Cloudsdale team looking at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow "no way I can fly now" S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot surprised S4E10.png Fleetfoot "does this mean you're feeling better?" S4E10.png Cloudsdale team shocked S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png Spitfire nudging Fleetfoot S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot confused S4E10.png Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Spitfire questions Rainbow's decision S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "you lied to me" S4E10.png Soarin angry with crossed hooves S4E10.png Spitfire takes off sunglasses S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot learn their lesson S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot take off into the sky S4E10.png Fleetfoot flies through clouds S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire hoof-bump S4E10.png Soarin cheers Ponyville team on S4E10.png Rainbow crosses the finish line S4E10.png Wonderbolts cheering for Ponyville S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Miscellaneous Comic issue 9 Comics World cover.jpg Comic issue 10 page 3.png Comic issue 10 page 4.png Category:Character gallery pages